


I Didn't Know Where Else to Go

by Xx_ShadowHeart_xX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other, also not really a slash, blink and you miss it kinda shit, brief mention of the rest of dream team, dream team, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_ShadowHeart_xX/pseuds/Xx_ShadowHeart_xX
Summary: “Dream..?” He whispered, astonished to find a disheveled blond in a green hoodie. The mask constantly worn to cover his face was chipped on the left side, exposing the deathly pale, wet skin underneath. Pale… He looked Dream over, noticing his torn clothes stained with.. blood. “George.” Dream managed to wheeze out. He held himself up with one arm, the other wrapped around his waist and pressed into his side. George panicked as he finally saw the giant gash in Dream’s side, blood soaking his hoodie and dripping past his fingers. “I.. didn’t know.. where else to go…” Dream went limp, falling forward.-Based off a prompt I found on Twitter
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 427





	I Didn't Know Where Else to Go

**Author's Note:**

> !A small content warning before you continue!   
> !This story mentions blood and severe injury. It's not very descriptive but if you're sensitive to that stuff, I advise you to either click off or proceed with caution! 
> 
> Carry on <3

It was peaceful in the plains today. Just as it was everyday. The sun was high in the sky, bumblebees were buzzing from flower to flower, the river was calm, and a man was tending to his garden. His brown hair stuck to his face from the sweat that had started to collect under the heat of the sun. 

He stood up, dusting himself off and wiping his brow. He figured he’d go inside for a little bit, to rest and escape the sweltering heat. The man picked up the hoe he had been using and rested it against the fence surrounding his garden. He admired the small plot of wheat for a moment, feeling a sense of pride come over him. 

He closed the garden gate, and started the small walk to his house. 

There was a drop. And then another. Suddenly, there were billions and the sky had turned a dark grey. “Oh come on!” The man shouted at the sky, as if blaming the gods for the sudden rain. He hurriedly walked inside, slamming the door behind him. 

His cat jumped from it’s resting place on the carpet and took off into another room. The man sighed and apologized for scaring his feline. His wet clothes felt heavy as he trudged through his house and to his bedroom. 

He flopped on his bed, ignoring the text in the corner of his eye reminding him he couldn’t sleep yet. The distant purring of his cat and the sound of the rain outside was enough to lull him to sleep.. well, almost. There was a bang on his front door.

The man jolted up, his heart palpitating from the sudden scare. A shaky hand reached for the sword kept at his bedside. He quietly got out of bed, noticing the house growing darker. The sun must be going down… He shuffled through his house, sword wielded at the ready. 

There was a second bang, less powerful than the last. It sounded almost sorry. The man figured it couldn’t be a mob, the sun wasn’t fully down yet. It had to be another person. But… there wasn’t a civilization for miles. The closest village was a three day trip and the closest person was even farther. 

The man reached a shaky hand out to open his door, sword still close. He flung it open, sword in front of his body. He looked into the doorway, the shaking suddenly stopping. 

“Dream..?” He whispered, astonished to find a disheveled blond in a green hoodie. The mask constantly worn to cover his face was chipped on the left side, exposing the deathly pale, wet skin underneath. Pale… 

He looked Dream over, noticing his torn clothes stained with.. blood. “George.” Dream managed to wheeze out. He held himself up with one arm, the other wrapped around his waist and pressed into his side. George panicked as he finally saw the giant gash in Dream’s side, blood soaking his hoodie and dripping past his fingers. “I.. didn’t know.. where else to go…” Dream went limp, falling forward. George scrambled to catch him, falling to his knees with the injured man. 

Cold air blew through the open door, along with the sound of spawning mobs as George tried to think of what to do. He looked from the door to the man in his arms. A rush of protectiveness suddenly fell over him as he dragged Dream up, slammed the door shut and carried the man to his bedroom. 

“It’s gonna be alright. You’re gonna be fine. I promise I won’t let you die.” George mumbled. It was more or so to keep himself calm as he tended to Dream’s wounds. As he pulled the torn hoodie off he saw Dream’s health. One heart… George let out a shaky breath, and apologized to Dream as he grunted when he peeled off the under shirt. The wound was huge, and started trying to clot naturally. 

George took a water bottle and a rag to the wound, trying to clean it. Dream shifted, his unconscious body unwelcoming to the pain. George reached up and squeezed Dream’s hand. He was trying to be gentle. George tried to think about how he would apply the bandages as he wiped away the blood. “What happened to you, Dream?” 

George thought about the last time he saw Dream. They had actually lived together in the plains. Dream’s house had become overgrown ruins now. George visited them everyday. But one day Dream just left. He said goodbye to George and left. That was a couple months ago. George hasn’t heard from Dream since. George frowned, feeling betrayed by his best friend for just leaving without an explanation.

But now said best friend was on the verge of death in his bed, and George was the only one who could help. George sighed and stood up to retrieve bandages. He knew he had some, but applying them would be the hard part. Maybe he could wake Dream up and have him sit up momentarily. 

George went back to the bedroom, bandages clutched in his hand. He stood at the side of the bed and attempted to shake the blond man awake. “Dream. Dream I need you to wake up.” Dream groaned, his chest rising and falling faster as he summoned the strength to actually wake up. “Come on Dream. Just for a second.” Dream forced his eyes open, vision blurry and faded. 

“We have to sit you up so I can bandage you.” George helped Dream sit up, apologizing every time he groaned or grunted and rubbing his back. He tried to work as fast as he could, all the while trying not to disrupt the man leaning on him threateningly close to passing out again. 

“Okay, Okay we’re done. You can lay back down.” George put Dream back down, making sure to not disturb the bandages. George sighed and sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. He was scared to leave Dream alone even though he knew Dream was tough. He was stubborn too. Too stubborn to die at least. 

“George..” George looked up, seeing Dream holding out his hand. George took it, giving it a gentle squeeze. Dream squeezed back.

George nodded to himself. Dream didn’t want him to let go. “I-I..” George looked back up at Dream. He stood up, not letting go of Dream’s hand. “I’ll be right back.” George squeezed Dream’s hand before walking out. 

He came back with a bottle of water and a blanket. “Here, you sound like you need some.” George held the water at Dream’s lips and let him drink as much as he wanted. 

“Thanks.” Dream said as he gave the bottle back to George. George smiled and set the bottle aside. He threw the blanket over Dream and returned to his position on the floor. It was silent for a while. The rain outside was calming down, the mobs had wandered away, George’s cat had snuggled in his lap and was now purring away. 

“I’m sorry, George.” Dream mumbled. “For what?” George asked. “For leaving like that. And for showing up all gross and bloody and making you take care of me.” George stayed quiet, his fingers raking through his cat’s fur. “I didn’t know where else to go.” Dream threw an arm over his face, shielding his tired eyes from the lights of the wall torches and his flushed face from George. 

“It’s alright.” George said. “I forgave you a long time ago.” There was rustling on the bed. “I still feel like I should apologize.” Dream’s voice cracked. George felt his chest squeeze. He should change the subject… “So, what did you do out there?” 

Dream curled into a fetal position. “I explored. I met some people. I discovered things I didn’t know existed. I lived.”

George’s cat got up and trotted away. “Who’d you meet?” Dream balled the blanket into a fist. He owes George this much for abandoning him for months. “A group of friends. Their names were Nick, Halo, and Skeppy. Or so they called themselves.”   
“Like you call yourself ‘Dream’?”   
“Yeah, I guess.”

It fell quiet. “I missed you.” George looked at Dream. He didn’t respond. “How’d you get the wound?” Dream sighed. “There was this guy.. People called him Techno. They said he was a god. Well, you know me and my god complex.” George hugged his legs to his chest. “You fought him?” 

Dream shrunk in on himself. “Yeah.. It was stupid of me.” George chuckled. “Yeah, definitely one for the books.”   
“I’m serious George,” Dream sat up, “I could’ve died! I could’ve lost any and all chances of seeing you again.” 

George felt his cheeks heat up and his heart squeeze. Even in the dim light of the torches Dream could see George’s face flush. “F-Forget that.” Dream looked away, his eyes settling on a window. A faintly red sunlight was starting to rise and peak through the grey clouds. He hummed to himself, they really spent all night talking… 

“Are you staying? Or are you going back to them, your adventure friends I mean.” Dream looked back at George.

He missed George. He hadn’t seen him in months because his dumb ass had to run away because nothing felt fulfilling anymore. He wanted to stay, he had to. He missed George too much. He missed more than George… 

“Yeah. I’m staying.” George’s eyes lit up. In the faint morning sun Dream could see the relief in his mismatch eyes. George scrambled up and wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck, still wary of the wound. Dream laughed at the giddiness of the hug. 

“I missed you too.” Dream hugged George back, burying his face in George’s chest. “Thank you, George.” George pressed a quick kiss to the top of Dream’s head. 

“Welcome home, Dream.”


End file.
